Hetalia Ghost Hunting Adventures
by XAka-kitsune-toriX
Summary: Out of bordom, the Axis and Allies along with the girls decided to go ghost hunting as a pass time. But what will they find and what will happen along the way? May be OOC. AU-ish. And the girls are my OCs. T to be safe. Inspired by the tv show, Ghost Adventures. Updated at least twice a week.


**Yo! I'm making another story~! This time, it's about our Hetalia crew along with my **_**OC's**_** going to investigate the haunted places around the world. And yes, America and Italy will be forced to go too. Ok, I do not own any of the Hetalia characters except for my **_**OC's**_**. Enjoy the story~.**

First investigation: Morgan's Corner, Oahu

One day, after a world meeting, the Axis and Allies were absolutely board. That is until _Philippines/Rayme_ came up with an idea.

~Rayme pov~

"Hey guys, how about we go 'ghost hunting'? Ya know, like a pass time?" I said in an attempt to come up with a solution for our boredom.

"That actually sounds like fun!" _Iran/Casie_ said.

"I always wanted to try that." I said. "What do you guys think?"

The others thought for a moment.

"I don't want anything to do with those ghosts!" America/Alfred said.

"Me either!" _Argentina/Chelsey _said.

"Fine. Anyone else?" I asked.

"I don't want to either." Italy/Feliciano also said.

"Alright, But since there are so many of us, we'll need to take turns investigating. And the people who don't go still need to contribute to the investigation. " I stated. "Any Questions?"

_Kazakhstan/Mayrin_ raised her hand "Were do we start?"

I paused for a moment "Good question. Anyone got any ideas?"

"Well my little sis _Hawaii/Nani_ got some good places, maybe Morgan's corner would be a good place." Alfred said.

"I thought you said you didn't want to go!" China/Wang Yao said in frustration.

"I'm not! I'm just '_contributing to the investigation_'." He said.

"Ok, to my knowledge, Morgan's corner is on the island Oahu." Chelsey said.

"Which means that we should start swimming!" Alfred exclaimed.

Before he could run off, Chelsey stopped him. "Or we could use an airplane."

~Oahu~

~Alfred's pov~

We all arrived there in the late afternoon by the time we got there. Hawaii explained what kind of things happened there.

"The prime location is where Old Pali Road doglegs over Nuuanu Stream and then straightens out again. At night it's pretty dark.

It's also where Dr. James Morgan built a villa in the 1920s. Morgan's Corner was a well-known slow-down for Kailua commuters in pre-Pali Highway days.

In 1948, when prison escapees James Majors and John Palakiko broke into the home of Morgan's neighbor Therese Wilder. They tortured and assaulted her, then trussed up and gagged the 68-year-old woman and abandoned her to the elements. She died, and Palakiko and Majors were charged with murder and swiftly found guilty.

They were sentenced to hang in September 1951. While being shackled for the long walk to the gallows, Gov. Oren Long stayed the execution. The case polarized Hawaii citizens; many felt the two men were sentenced to die only because they were not haoles.

As it turned out, Palakiko and Majors would have been the last people executed in Hawaii. They were paroled in 1963 and had minor brushes with the law afterward. Palakiko died mysteriously and Majors' whereabouts are unknown." Nani explained. "But there happens to be another Morgan's Corner" at another hairpin turn on the Windward side of Old Pali Road. On April 10, 1974, a group of University of Hawaii students and folklore instructor Glen Grant drove to check it out. They took photographs looking up into the tree, and when the film was developed, the seventh frame contained a large white object. The photographer, 10 witnesses and the chemical laboratory that analyzed the image for processing errors vouched for the image's authenticity.

According to Grant, it appeared to be a body hanging from the tree, photographed from below."

I was getting freaked out right now but I kept calm. I patted my little sister on the head "Thanks Nani."

"Anything for you big bro." she said with a smile.

~Casie's pov~

"So there are two locations. Where do we start first Ray?" I asked Rayme.

"Actualy, I think that we should split up. The Axis will go to the one on the Windward side, and the Allies will go to the one at the Nuuanu Stream." Ray replied.

"I think that me and _Libya/Isabel_ should go with you just to even out the teams." England/Arthur said.

"Ok. Lets get going then." Ray said.

~Rayme's pov~

When we arrived, it was already getting late "Ok, It's getting dark, so we should start setting up." And we got everything out.

~Casie's pov~

We were already finished setting the X cams up. We left Al and Chels in the van to watch the computers to see if anything comes up on the cameras that we set up around the area. We split up into three groups, me and Ivan were one group, Yao and May were another, and Francis and Nani were the last (but I kinda regret leaving her with that pervert).

~Meanwhile~

~Rayme's pov~

We finished and got ready to start the investigation. We left Feli and _Indonesia/Nicky_ to watch the footage on the cameras that we set up around the place. Me and Kiku were one group, Arthur and Isabel were another group, and Ludwig decided he could handle being alone.

-9:00p.m-

Me and Kiku were just walking around trying to decide where to start. Then we decided to try the EVP/Electronic Voice Phenomenon recorder.

"Is anyone here?" I started.

"Can you talk to us?" Kiku followed.

"Who are you?"

After a few more questions, Kiku asked the final Question.

"Can you give us a sign that you're here?"

That's when I felt something brush against my neck. I spun around but saw no one there.

"What's wrong?" Kiku asked me.

"I just felt something touch my neck." I responded.

"I think we should take some pictures to see if anything shows up." Kiku suggested.

Once we did that, we kept moving on.

-10:01p.m-

~Arthur's pov~

Me and Is were at the tree the kids took a picture of a ghost hanging. We decided to take some pictures for ourselves and asked a few questions with the EVP recorder. We also had the EMF/Electro Magnetic Field detector just in case.

After a few minutes of catching nothing, we decided to move on until I heard Is gasp. I turned around and saw a dark, dark figure in the corner of my eye, and then it disappeared. We only had the Full Spectrum night vision camera and no light yet I still saw it.

"Did you just see that !?" Is asked me.

"I think so." I said feeling a chill run down my spine. Just then, the EMF showed a sudden spike in energy.

"Lets go, I don't feel good here." Is said and we left.

~Ludwig's pov~

So far I was getting nothing. I just hoped that the others had more luck than me.

~Nani's pov~

"Don't you dare get any idea's Francis." I said.

"I have no idea what your talking about." He said.

"Sure you don't." I said sarcastically. Just then I felt something grab my shoulder. I looked at Francis "Don't touch me!" I snapped at him.

"I didn't touch you." he said.

I looked at him for a moment then took out my flash light and gave it to him. He looked at me questionably and I said "See if there's anything on my shoulder." I said as I rolled up my sleeve.

"I don't know if it was there before, but there's a red mark on your shoulder." He said.

"I think a ghost just grabbed me." I said. "Call Al and ask if he got it."

~Alfred's pov~

"What was that?" Chels asked me.

"I don't know." I said in fear.

Just then Francis came in on the Walkie-talkie "Alfred."

"Yeah?"

"Did you-" I cut him off.

"See something behind Nani? Yes, yes we did. A very dark figure to be exact."

Suddenly I heard Chels scream and snap a picture out of a window.

"What?!" I said in surprise.

"I think I just caught our ghost!" She said

-10:59p.m-

~Nicky's pov~

I was watching the computer screen with Feli who was eating pasta. Sometimes I wonder where he keeps it. Just then Feli pointed out Ludwig on one of the panels, but there was some dark mass following him. I picked up the walkie-talkie and called him.

"Hey, Ludwig." I said.

"What is it?" He responded.

"There's some kind of dark mass following you." I said.

~Ludwig's pov~

A dark mass, following me? I turned around and caught a glimpse of it before it faded away completely.

-11:05p.m-

~Yao's pov~

May and I already did some questioning with the EVP recorder and took some pictures, but nothing. Suddenly I heard some kind of whisper coming from behind us. We both spun around but saw nothing. Then I looked at May.

"Did you hear that?" I asked her.

"What was that?" She said.

"I don't know, aru." I said.

We continued walking until I heard May yelp. I looked to her and saw that she was holding her side.

"What's wrong, aru?" I asked worried.

"Something just hit me and it feels like someone just stabbed me with a knife!" She said obviously in pain.

"Let me see the damage." I said as I turned on my flash light.

She lifted her shirt a bit and I gaped at what I saw. There were three slightly bleeding scratches on her side that looked like claw marks. I was in shock.

"Lets go back to the van." I said and took her hand and led her back to the van as fast as I could.

-12:00p.m-

~Ivan's pov~

We walked to the stream and took some pictures and did questions with the EVP recorder. Then Casie walked toward the stream and took some pictures of the water, then she took out the thermal cam and looked at the water through it. I looked at the screen and saw a strange hot spot in the water, but nothing was there. Then she dipped her hand in the water felt the water.

~Casie's pov~

The water felt cold but the thermal cam showed that it was hot. Just when I was about to take my hand out, something grabbed my wrist and pulled it back into the water. I tried to pull my hand out but to no avail.

~Ivan's pov~

I saw that there was something wrong with Casie. "Casie, what's wrong?"

"My hand is stuck, I cant pull it out!" she looked at me with fear in her eyes.

I grabbed hold of her stuck arm and pulled. She was right, her hand is really stuck!

"It's pulling me in!" She said sounding very frightened, probably the most frightened I had ever seen or heard her.

I pulled harder until her hand was finally free. She sat on the ground and panted, she used up some of her energy from fear and trying to pull her hand out. I had to admit, it was quite a struggle pulling her out myself.

I looked at her and she was staring at her wrist. Then I saw that her wrist and part of her hand was covered in blood. I helped her up and we headed back to the van as fast as possible.

-12:30p.m-

~Rayme's pov~

Me and Kiku went back to the van. I picked up the receiver in the van and called Al and Chels. "Ok guys, pack up."

~Alfred's pov~

"Right." I answered.

In about half an hour later. We went to Nani's house to spend the night and review our evidence.

~The next morning~

~Rayme's pov~

Everyone was currently reviewing the evidence from the other night; and by everyone I mean everyone but Felilenciano, Alfred, and Chelsey.

I was currently listening to the EVPs we did last night with Kiku, Arthur and Isabel were looking at the pictures, Ivan and Casie were looking at the footage from the X cameras my team set up while Yao and Mayrin were looking at their teams footage, Ludwig and Nicky were looking at the recordings with the teams night vision camera footage with Francis and Nani.

Suddenly, Kiku and I caught something on one of the recordings. We took off our headphones.

"Hey guys, I think we got something." I said. "Yao, you and May said that you heard something before May was scratched, right?"

"Yeah." Yao said in response.

"Well I think we caught it on one of the EVPs. Listen to it as it plays on the speaker." I played back the recording.

They all listened and then we all heard what sounded like a woman screaming, but it was barely audible.

"You know, I forgot to mention that there were reports of hearing what sounds like a breeze but if you listen closely, it may be Therese Wilder screaming." Nani said.

"There was no wind blowing during that time, so it couldn't be the wind." May said.

"Alright, we got something!" I said in excitement as we went back to reviewing.

~Mayrin's pov~

Me and Yao were watching the footage of Ivan and Casie near the stream until something caught our eye. We looked at each other and called the others over.

"Watch the area where Casie dips her hand into the water." I said.

We watched to the part when Casie was about to pull her hand out then a small white circular object shot toward her hand and disappeared right when Casie gets her hand pulled under.

"What was that?" Casie asked.

"Well it looks like an orb. This is usually a manifested form of a spirit." Rayme clarified.

"So that proves that it was a spirit who grabbed Casie, Da?" Ivan said.

"That is a possibility, but honestly, I'm hot 100% sure." Ray said.

"Ok, let's just keep reviewing." I said.

~Rayme's pov~

The results were incredible. Arthur and Isabel both saw a spirit and caught it on video and had EMF spikes. Yao and May heard the ghost scream and May was scratched right after. Casie was grabbed by a spirit right after a strange white orb shot out at her. Chels caught a picture of a dark shadow right outside of their van. I was touched by a spirit as a response to Kiku's question. Ludwig had a spirit follow him. Nani was also touched by a spirit. Talk about a lot of paranormal activity.

We decided to stay a while at Nani's place. It's not every day you get to take a break, especially for us countries.

**Ok1 end of chapter 1. What do ya think? I got the idea of what happened to May and Casie from my friend that visited that place, the same thing happened to her and her friend.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review!**


End file.
